Bailarina de papel
by Sweenellie Lovett
Summary: Pequeño songfic para esta hermosa canción de Maquiavelia. ¿Qué pasaría si después de tanto sufrimiento Eleanor Lovett decidiera que no quiere soportar más y comenzara a ser feliz expulsando a Sweeney de sus pensamientos justo en el momento en el que el decide que la necesita mas que a nada en el mundo? Entren a leer y descubran la respuesta a esta terrible pregunta 100% SWEENETT


**Hola, una nueva historia inspirada en esa hermosa canción de Maquiavelia "BAILARINA DE PAPEL" La idea surgió en mi fic anterior "AL RITMO DE TU SILENCIO", me pareció buena y pues aquí esta el desarrollo más explicito.**

**Disclaimer:**_ La canción "BAILARINA DE PAPEL" No me pertenece, así como tampoco los maravillosos personajes de Sweeney Todd y no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento._

**"BAILARINA DE PAPEL"**

Era la noche de Navidad. Londres estaba cubierta de cálidas decoraciones y el #186 de la Calle Fleet no era la excepción.

Mrs. Lovett no había abierto el emporio desde hacia una semana por que había estado ocupada planeando la cena junto con Toby; celebrarían solos, como madre e hijo... y padre, si el Señor Todd se dignaba a bajar para hacerles compañía. Pero no lo haría, porque hacía también una semana o incluso tal vez más tiempo desde que la panadera no cruzaba palabra alguna con el Sr. Todd.

La última vez que habían hablado, el había destronado la última pizca de esperanza que la pálida mujer conservaba en sus entrañas. Ella solo quiso hacerlo sentir más alegre comentándole sobre las ideas que tenía para la cena navideña, pero el no estaba de su mejor humor para escuchar los alegres canturreos de su vecina sobre las fiestas.

Ella entro a la barbería llevando en las manos la bandeja con el desayuno y comenzó a revolotear en torno a él como siempre hacía; solo que estaba tan ensimismada en sus sueños coloridos de una hermosa navidad junto a él que no se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba el barbero. En un momento dado, ella volvió la mirada hacia Sweeney y descubrió que estaba echando los ojos por la ventana como si deseara escapar con ellos; ella le bombardeaba con preguntas, que si le gustaría esto, o si preferiría lo otro y su respuesta se limitaba a un "Lárguese" dicho casi con desprecio.

Harto, se levanto violentamente de su silla con la mirada fiera. Había estado diciendo "Lárguese" entre dientes, pero aquella mujer no lo estaba escuchando realmente, así que se dirigió a ella de la peor manera posible, le acorraló contra la pared y ella solo pudo lanzar un gemido ahogado mientras su mirada de tornaba llena de terror.

-¡Lárguese Señora Lovett! -dijo casi vomitando rabia mientras presionaba su frágil cuello con una de sus manos, empotrandole los rizos en la pared -No quiero saber nada sobre sus ridículas celebraciones, no me importa pasar una maldita noche junto a usted o junto a ese mugriento muchacho que usted tan alegremente llama hijo ¿entiende eso?...

Aquellas palabras le habían perforado el corazón, no sentía la mano en su cuello, no sentía el frío de la pared... solo sentía el frío en su corazón y una última lágrima resbaló por su mejilla hasta llegar a la mano opresora.

Sweeney la soltó y ella salió de la barbería con los labios morados y una expresión de pavor y desengaño en el rostro. Bajo al emporio y lloro amargamente sobre las tartas que serviría aquella noche, pero llegó un momento en el que se le acabaron las lágrimas, había expiado su dolor y al fin había entendido que sin importar lo que hiciera, Sweeney Todd nunca olvidaría y por consiguiente nunca iba a amarla.

Por su parte, el barbero se quedo estupefacto mirando la puerta cerrarse de un azotón sin llegar a comprender sus propias acciones hacia aquella delicada mujer. Se sintió miserable y estúpido; incluso tuvo por un momento el impulso de bajar a la casa de su vecina para pedirle una disculpa, pero no lo hizo, fue cobarde y prefirió quedarse en las sombras...

Ahora, a unos días después, Eleanor se notaba claramente contenta; había pasado más tiempo con Toby y con algunas amistades suyas. Seguía encargándose de los cuerpos en el sótano, pero no volvió a dedicar uno solo de sus pensamientos a Sweeney Todd.

Era Navidad y el delicioso aroma de la cena se proyectaba por todo el comedor de la casa.

Tobías estaba usando un traje muy lindo, abrazado a su madre que lucía perfecta aquella noche buena.

Eleanor llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño sencillo que permitía lucir la belleza de su rosto. El vestido que había elegido para aquella noche era sutil y hermoso; de tela color rojo con franjas negras, de manga corta y abombada. Una verdadera maravilla que parecía reflejar la alegría de aquella noche junto a su pequeño en el rojo y la tragedia de su pasado en el negro. Ese extraño balance con el que siempre había logrado vivir.

Aquella noche tan especial, no se había molestado siquiera en llamar al barbero para que les acompañara en la cena.

La estaba pasando maravillosamente con Toby, con su hijo, sin pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiera nublare aquella felicidad tan extraña que estaba sintiendo.

Sonreía, pero de una manera diferente; estaba siendo feliz de verdad... sin Sweeney.

Después de recoger los platos, ella y Toby se sentaron frente al viejo piano. Eleanor comenzó a tocar unas canciones muy alegres inundando la casa con su sonido, bromeando con el chiquillo y riendo a carcajadas como había olvidado que podía hacer unos 15 o 16 años atrás.

-Toca tu querido... -dijo en un momento dado al niño que con una sonrisa sustituyo a su amorosa madre en el banco.

La Sra. Lovett observó por un momento toda la habitación en la que se encontraba; y sintió como si a pesar de todos los horrores que aquellos muros habían contemplado, la felicidad genuina sobervivia y reinaba aquellos momentos.

Poco a poco comenzó a dejarse llevar por la música tan dulce que el chico tocaba en aquellos momentos. Comenzó a girar con los brazos abiertos y una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro como no había lucido desde mucho tiempo atrás; comenzó a bailar con el aire disfrutando de la alegría. Se sentía extrañamente feliz aun sin el Sr. Todd cerca y este pensamiento le llegó de súbito, porque ella siempre pensó que lo necesitaba para vivir... Lo que no sabía, era que Sweeney le observaba en silencio desde el quicio de la puerta con la mirada vidriosa y conmovido por aquella escena...

_**Bailarina de papel, Cenicienta del dolor;**_

_**siento frío el corazón, soy la escarcha de tu piel...**_

Sweeney dejó caer un par de lágrimas; la Sra. Lovett, era la bailarina de papel a la que el se había encargado de golpear centenares de veces sin que ella se rompiera por ningún motivo. La había arrastrado en su desgracia; le había contaminado con la frialdad de su espíritu y ella solo era una víctima más de su odio.

_**Y cada madrugada, caías desangrada,  
aún huele a tu perfume, a sangre y alcanfor...  
Extraños son tus sueños, tan tristes y embusteros,  
sufrir es tu pecado, estás en un error...**_

El estaba consciente de todo el daño que le había provocado y admiraba la fortaleza que ella había tenido para soportarlo todo ella sola.

En la mente de Eleanor, algo similar pasaba; ella misma se estaba echando en cuenta de todos los maltratos que había soportado por amor; recordó cada grito, cada empujón... y siguió bailando. Pensó en todas aquellas cosas de las que se había perdido en 15 años de esperarle a cambio de nada, pero por alguna razón parecía un sufrimiento distante, una sombra iluminada y perdida ante la luz de una dulce melodía.

_**Después de todo, yo soy así,  
éste es mi mundo y soy feliz...  
Escucha ahora, con atención...  
"Los muertos aman a pesar de la traición"  
Tan despiadado, sin compasión,  
me olvidaste en un rincón...  
Lo cierto es que ahora, no sé quien soy...  
Decía mi autopsia "Me envenenaste el corazón"...**_

Ella le había seguido amando de todas maneras, pero ya no lo extrañaba, ya no deseaba tenerlo cerca.

Fue en ese momento de fría felicidad, en el extasís de su nueva vida, cuando decidió que no estaba dispuesta a soportar ni un poco más. Que era capaz de ser feliz sin el cerca, y así sería siempre; sin el miedo, sin una destrucción anunciada, lejos del perfume de la sangre y más allá de cualquier recuerdo. Eleanor Lovett ya no amaba a Sweeney Todd.

**Bailarina**_** de Papel, Cenicienta del dolor,  
siento frío el corazón, soy la**_** escarcha**** de**** tu**** piel...**

Y scasi al mismo tiempo, el descubría dentro de sí como aquella bailarina frágil pero indestructuble era la razón por la que seguí respirando; su salvación... con unos sueños extraños, pero finalmente, reconoció una cosa muy importante: La necesitaba y estaba enamorado de ella.


End file.
